Donde estan los Ladrones
by Aquarius Seth
Summary: The small things House and Wilson might steal from each other.


Title: "Donde estan los ladrones"

Speculative Fiction: "House, MD"

Owned by David Shore, Fox Networks, USA Networks, Bad Hat Harry Productions, Shore Z Productions and Heel Toe Productions.

Disclaimer: I can't stress the fact that I don't own these characters, if I did I'd be on the set all week long. I'm not making any profit out of this besides my sanity and writing practice; thanks.

Author: Aquarius Seth

A/N: I guess I should explain the title for non-Spanish speakers, it would help wouldn't it? 'Donde estan los ladrones' literally translates into-"Where are the thieves?"

Word Count: 5,037

Rated M for Mature Content-AL, AC, and SSC.

(Wilson/House)

I knew I should have kept my appointment with Richardson but I had zero motivation to get the hell out of bed. I woke up at eleven in the morning and stared at the alarm clock for twenty minutes before my bladder forced me out of bed.

While I was easing the pressure on my bladder I looked over my shoulder to my bathtub. I needed to take a shower; however, the idea of peeling off my clothes depressed me further. I finished, flushed the toilet and really thought about skipping the shower.

I sat down on the edge of the tub and turned on the cold water. I watched the water rush out of the showerhead before I managed to summon enough desire to peel off my tee shirt. I let it fall on the floor and waited a bit longer before I actually eased myself into the shower. I ducked my head under the water and let the water pound on my sore neck before I dragged my right hand through my hair.

My left hand grasped the soap bar and eased it slowly across my right arm. I had only managed to soap my upper body when I realized I was bored with the shower. I gave myself a half ass rinse on my legs and stomach. I put the bar of soap back and shut off the water. I got out of the bathtub and peeled off my shorts. I let them slop onto the floor as I made my way out of the bathroom.

I crawled back into bed and stared at the clock.

I was not aware that I had fallen back to sleep until I heard someone pounding at my door. Startled awake I looked back at the clock and tried to orient myself. It was four in the afternoon. I soon realized that something was ringing. I frowned my door did not have a doorbell. My muddled brain finally was able to connect the ringing with my cell phone.

I tried to answer the phone but my heavy hand knocked it onto the floor and I groaned. I did not want to look for the damned thing. Whoever was at my door was not going to go away either. I ducked my head under my pillow and started counting.

Finally around number two hundred and seventy-eight the pounding stopped. I sighed in relief and wished I had shut off my cell phone. It was still ringing, only House would be that persistent. I did not want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

A small part of me wondered if something was wrong with a patient but I realized I did not care if they lived or died. When I finally acknowledged that I knew I had to put in my notice with Cuddy. I did not want to deal with other people's problems; I did not want to deal with my own. I had to focus to remember Cuddy's office number but I finally recalled it and I reached for the hotel room's phone. I forced myself to roll onto my right side and I lifted my head just enough to see what I was doing. As soon as I finished dialing her number I let my body drop back onto the bed.

I stared at the wall while I heard the dial tone.

"Dr. Cuddy speaking."

"Lisa?"

"Wilson where are you?"

"I've decided to put in my resignation notice."

"You can't do that Wilson." A short pause before she continued. "I have to have at least two weeks to find a replacement. You have to come in to work."

"No I don't. If you're going to be that much of a stickler; then I quit."

"Wilson, please let's talk about this."

"No." With that I hung up and as expected she was calling me back within five minutes. I smiled, she had to scramble like a crazy person to find my file and find my phone number. The only reason I didn't laugh at her predictability was that it now introduced more noise into the small room.

I was going to get a headache. The cell phone's constant ringing, my motel room's phone and the banging at the door.

My stomach clenched when the phone stopped ringing followed by my cell phone and then worst of all the banging at my door stopped. I curled into a ball when I heard another cell phone ring and a familiar 'what?' on the other side. I heard lopsided footsteps move away from my door.

Maybe I would luck out and he had to go deal with a patient. I refused to admit a patient's well being did not hold that much influence over him when it came down to that or him getting his way. I just hoped that management would honor my request and deny House a key.

I thought about locking myself in the bathroom but I realized I did not want to move. I reached for my sheets and pulled them over my head. I buried my head underneath the pillow as well and waited. I tried to stop myself from cursing out loud when I heard those lopsided footsteps come back.

"Sir! Sir you can't disturb our guest! Please sir, I can ring up his room if you want but I can't let you into his room."

"Watch me." My stomach lurched and I pleaded with my Maker to make House go back to work and forget me.

"Sir, if you enter his room, I will have to call the cops."

"Go ahead, ask for Detective Tritter, he's my best friend on the force."

"Sir, please."

"Look I suggest you get lost, that way you can always tell your boss you were not aware of the lunatic that broke into his best friend's room. You can also call the police but first give me enough time to unlock the damned door."

"Sir…."

"Get lost."

"Please sir…."

"Look he and I got into a fight. He isn't answering my calls and I need to tell him he's the best screw I ever had. At least let me tell him that face to face before you call the cops." House's voice took on an extremely believable beseeching quality and silence followed. The guy had to figure out if House was lying or not.

"Here." I heard House hobble a few feet away and then I heard the other guy's footsteps walk away. I hoped I had remembered to put the chain on the door. A few seconds later I heard the door hinges squeak and a car horn from the breezeway.

"Wilson?" I didn't answer him hoping he would just go away. I heard him enter the room and close the door. I wanted to turn away but I was hoping he would believe I had fallen asleep. "Wilson?" I heard his heavy gait as I tried my best to stay calm. "Come on let's get this over with Wilson. Just tell me I'm an asshole or anything."

Unfortunately, I had left enough room on the side of the bed so he was able to sit down next to me. My body automatically rolled onto my left side and I scooted further towards the middle of the bed. I mentally cursed every single one of my girlfriends and wives for installing that curiosity into me.

"Well at least I know you're alive under there." A short paused followed. "Cuddy called me to let me know you just quit. Is it true?" Another pause, a few seconds longer but still a pause. "Alex called me, he hasn't spoken to you in weeks. He's tried calling you but you won't answer his calls." The pauses were going to make me crazy but I refused to answer him. "I understand why you don't want to talk to or see me but isn't this a bit much?" I heard him sigh.

"Richardson came by my office and let me know you had skipped out on your therapy session. Why?" This time the silence went on for a long while. "You know its hospital policy when grieving Wilson." I almost laughed. House was quoting hospital policies to me? Then I realized he had to know hospital policy, if not how else would he break the rules or disregard them so blatantly?

"Say something Wilson. I won't leave until you do." I sighed softly and tried to ignore him. I felt my body slowly relaxing and I let my eyes drift shut.

I had fallen into one of those deep heavy sleeps because I was startled awake when I felt someone touching my wrist. Before I could turn I was pulled into a sitting position. I forced my eyes open to see House's blue eyes focused on mine. I tried to break free but stopped when I felt the sheets shift against my bare skin. I suddenly realized that the sheet was resting at the middle of my thighs.

I felt my blush as my face muscles bunched themselves under my heating skin. I bowed my head slightly and lightly tugged at my wrists. He let me go and my hands scrambled for the sheets. Unable to stop myself from letting the adrenaline guide my actions, I grabbed the sheets and pulled them up towards my head. When they refused to move passed my stomach smoothly, I moaned in frustration. House got up and I was able to worm myself underneath the sheets. I cuddled up into the fetal position and tried to get my breathing under control.

I heard House's weary sigh and felt him sit back down on the edge of the bed. I heard the soft sound of his cane as it made contact with the nightstand. My stomach clenched when I heard the sound of rubber straining against more rubber.

If it weren't for the fact that I was naked under the sheets, I would have bolted when I heard the mattress squeak under the added weight of House's body. I gasped when I felt his callused fingers brush by my spine. It was a distracted movement because as soon as it was there, it was gone. I wondered if I would be able to leap off the bed with the sheets around me and make it to the bathroom.

My breath caught in my chest as I felt House's callused right hand on my biceps. He pulled himself up against me and forced his left arm between my head and the mattress. Before I could move in any direction he draped his right leg over my legs. I cursed fluently in my mind, as I knew I would cause him pain if I moved. Resigned to the completion of his movements, I stretched out and let his left leg ease between my own.

He let me go for a second and I soon heard the distinct sound of his zipper moving. I tried to move away but he quickly touched me again.

"It's not that. I just can't sleep with my jeans done up." His voice sounded too exhausted for me to entertain the other possibilities of his motives.

I eased my head out from underneath the sheets and focused on the wall. I shifted my body with his until we found a comfortable position. I felt his groin press itself into the topside of my backside. I did not comment on it as I realized that House was halfway on top of me to accommodate the angle of his leg. He sighed in grateful relief as the right side of my body took on half of his body weight-which eased a great deal of pressure and pain off of his.

If I were to say he was too heavy, I sure he would have gotten off but he was surprisingly light.

"Thank you…." He began but I cut him off.

"Good night House." He sighed as I pulled him over more until we found a happy medium. I was able to fall asleep fairly quickly.

The next morning, I woke up first to find House fast asleep in basically the same position we had fallen asleep in. I had moved sometime during the night and had woken up on my left side. House was still halfway over me and in a deep sleep-his breathing let me know it.

I moved ever so slightly and felt his morning visitor against my stomach. I heard him sigh softly but he did not move. I wanted to move and get him off of me before my mind began to entertain impossible thoughts but I realized this was probably the first time he's had a full night's sleep without the use of drugs.

Touched by the unexpected blessing I closed my eyes and let the warmth of his body ease me back to sleep. Getting yelled by at Cuddy for being late was worth House sleeping without pain.

I woke up some time later to find House still asleep but I had to move. My bladder was nagging my body to move. I eased myself away from him and went to the restroom. I jumped into the shower and thought about what I would feed us. I couldn't remember anything in the tiny refrigerator that the motel offered, that would satisfy two grown men.

I dressed as quietly as possible and grabbed my wallet and keys. I found a scrap sheet of paper and let House know I was going to grab something to eat. At the end of the brief note, I wrote stay. I crossed my fingers and hoped he would.

I went to a fairly decent diner a few blocks away and placed my order. I figured that House would eat anything I brought him, I ordered a grilled chicken combo with green beans and potatoes for him, with two side salads. I got us two iced teas and left about ten minutes later.

I returned to see that he had made the bed and the bathroom door was still closed. My closet had been opened and I saw an empty hanger on the doorknob. I closed the door and tried my best not to make too much of the gesture. It was hard, knowing that he NEVER made his bed. I had just separated the food when he walked out of the bathroom.

I glanced over my shoulder to see him pull nervously at my shirt collar. It looked huge on his lanky body. He had rolled up the shirtsleeves so it would not look like it didn't fit him.

"I couldn't wear my own shirt anymore." I nodded and wondered if he had borrowed a pair of my boxers but I decided not to ask. Somehow, I knew it would be too embarrassing for both of us.

"I ordered you a salad." Just to be a jerk I left the small side salad out and watched as he frowned at me. He didn't say anything however. He walked towards it and stared at it as if it was radioactive. Meanwhile, I opened my lunch and began to eat enthusiastically. He studied me with a slightly annoyed look on his face before he sat down and opened his fork to snag some green beans off of my plate.

I smirked and gave him the bag with his lunch in it. He took the bag and sighed in relief when he saw another order inside. He said nothing as he opened his lunch. He shoved the extra salad towards me as he chewed his first mouthful.

I had finished my lunch when I decided to throw him for a loop. I purposely made a big deal out of cleaning my hands and that caught his attention.

"Well now that I've eaten, I've decided I need a bit of exercise. Take off your pants." I laughed as he coughed and nearly choked on his food. He quickly drank some of his tea before he looked at me again.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I need exercise and for you to take off your pants."

"Yeah I heard it the first time, again, excuse me?" I smiled wickedly at him and leaned towards him.

"Come on, I've let you sleep here, you borrowed my shower, my soap and shampoo. You ate the lunch I brought you and you are wearing my shirt. I'm kind of curious if you're wearing anything else that isn't yours." Before he could respond I took his hand and he stood up. I lead him to the bed and eased his jeans off.

I felt his body trembling under my hands so I gently guided him down on to the bed.

"Uh, James I…."

"Hush."

"James please." I shushed him once again as I noticed he was wearing a pair of my boxers. I smiled gently at him and dropped to my knees. He tried to jerk his body away from me but I had caught his right foot. I could feel his body trembling under my hands. "James?"

He moaned in pained relief when I dug my fingertips into the arch of his foot. I soon felt his body relax when he realized that this was what I meant. I heard him sigh and I slowly savored the fact that I had gotten him to say my first name three times before he knew my true intentions.

That was encouraging. True I just wanted to give him a massage but it did stir up warm feelings knowing that I could get my first name passed his lips.

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"Before I cause you too much pain I need to know, what works for you? A light massage or a deep tissue massage?" There was a slightly lengthy pause before he spoke.

"A deep tissue massage."

"Okay, let me know when it hurts. I don't want to cause you extra pain."

"Sure." With his permission I slowly worked my hands into his tense muscles and tried my best to ease the tension in them. I heard House sigh and moan in pain and relief as I worked my way up to his knee. I stopped when I slowly dragged my hands down his calf. He opened his eyes and lifted his head up enough for us to make eye contact.

"I think you should get under a sheet or something." I briefly touched his shin. I knew I didn't care but I knew he did and I didn't want to ignore his feelings. I winced when I realized how my words came out. I sighed and looked down at my hands. "I don't care about the scar House. It doesn't bother me but I'm just trying to respect your privacy." He sat up and I moved away. I turned towards the door when I heard the cover being moved.

When I felt him standing behind me I turned my head to see him.

"Does my leg disgust you?" The vulnerability in his voice nearly took my knees out from under me.

"No. I…."

"Have already seen it haven't you?" I nodded and turned away in quiet shame. He waited for me to say something.

"I did the first few wound treatments after the surgery. Cuddy wanted Brown to do it but I couldn't let him touch you. I was terrified he'd hurt you enough to wake you up."

"Stacey didn't protest?"

"She did but I bullied her into giving in. I told her that I would be able to do a better job than Brown could and besides it probably piss you off to have someone else see you like that."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Better yet, why did you stop when I came to?"

"I did not want you to pull away from me when I saw how angry you became when you grasped the full effects of the surgery. I stop because I thought you would hate me if you knew. So I lied to you and told you that the nurses took care of it, I was scared. I'm sorry." I heard him sigh and felt his as he sat back down on the bed.

"It did strike me as odd that my treatments were only done when I was asleep at first. I thought it was just the drugs that kept knocking me out. I guess I made it extremely difficult to come clean huh?" I nodded and waited for him to lash out on me. "I guess I won't have to worry about you losing your lunch." I nodded and waited- I needed his permission. "Go ahead James." I turned in time to see him lay down fully on my bed.

Before I knew it I had caught my bottom lip between my teeth and only released it when I tasted a small splash of blood on my tongue. I let it go and tried to calm down after that dangerous conversation.

"James?"

I didn't want to ask him this question but I had to. "Do you trust me House?" He looked up at me for a long moment.

"You have to ask?"

"Please I need to know."

"As much as I can." Okay, that didn't encourage me much. I took in a sharp breath of air and decided to just jump in with both feet.

"Then can you turn onto your stomach so I can do this damn massage right?" His blue eyes never left mine for what felt like an eternity. Then he stood back up and eased his boxers off of his hips. He turned his back towards me and carefully laid back down on the bed. "I'll be right back." I whispered as I rushed to the bathroom for a clean towel and some body lotion.

I returned to see that he had not attempted to cover himself up. I covered his butt with the towel and eased myself down onto my knees. I pumped some lotion onto my hands and slowly began working it into his skin as I manipulated the muscles underneath. I was halfway up his right calf when I decided to be extremely cautious.

"Okay, I know this sounds like something out of an S and M guidebook but I think it would be safe if we come up with a safety word in case I really do hurt your muscle."

"Care to share something with me Wilson? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing. You naughty boy."

"House!" I sighed exasperated.

"Yeah, I know. How about thieves?"

"Okay that will work." With a safety word in place I went to work grinding my fingers into the remaining muscle in his right leg. I felt House tense under my hands and I heard him suck in a short breath of air and hold it.

I dug into the muscle a little deeper with each twist of my hands. I heard House gasp as I watched the skin become red under my hands. Just as I suspected I soon heard House pleading for me to stop and that it hurt. I watched as his back muscles tensed and noticed his fingers had clenched the comforter. I didn't let up feeling the muscles tense and ease under my hands.

Within a matter of minutes, House had grabbed a pillow as I watched him bite down on the edge of it to help muffle the screams he had been holding back. I do not know how long I had worked at his thigh muscle but it eventually loosened up enough that I was able to move on.

I moved onto House's left leg and had to shake my hands out to ease the tension in them as I worked on his calf muscle. I was halfway up his left thigh when I felt House's body drop against the mattress. Concerned I looked back up at him and realized that he was fast asleep. I smiled and continued my work.

When I had finally managed to ease the tension out of his neck and shoulders I was tempted to just let him sleep but I could not deny my other curiosity.

I gently eased him onto his back and glanced up at his face. He was still fast asleep. I sighed and let my eyes focus on his body. His body was still toned even after all these years of not exercising as vigorously as he used to. I mean his body was not as well defined as it once was but you can still see the faint definition of his abdomen, his arms and yes even his legs. It was enough for me to feel my body responding to it.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down.

I had only given him half a confession. I had fought like hell to give him his wound treatments not to save his dignity, well not entirely, I had done it just so I could get my hands on him without his knowing it. I know it was pathetic but it was the only way I could touch him so freely. I was able to sneak in a daily blowjob back then. The nurses stayed clear of the room and I always did it when I knew Cuddy and Stacey were in meetings.

God he tasted so good. Unable to stop myself I knew I had to taste him again. I glanced up at him knowing that I didn't have the benefit of him being nearly unconscious anymore. Deciding not to be a coward another second, I nervously licked my lips and eased my mouth around him.

I moaned as his cock twitched in my mouth. I slowly rolled my tongue around his tip and let his taste saturate my taste buds. I heard him moan but I closed my eyes and started to add suction into the mix.

I soon felt his shaky hands on my head as they gently held me in place. The coward in me just wanted to continue but I knew I had to look up at him. I needed to know. I let go of him and he let me move away. I glanced at his face and noticed that his lips were wet and his eyes were closed. His face was slightly red but he did not say a word.

Taking everything into careful consideration, I came up with the conclusion that he wanted it. I slowly eased myself back down his cock and proceeded to give him the best head I could. I heard him groan my name seconds before his body tensed up. I knew he was going to come but I refused to let him go. He tried to pull me away but I held on.

He cried out as he came in my mouth. His come tasted sweeter than it used to. I guess it's due to the fact that he wasn't on so much medication all at once. I swallowed as much as I could and lapped up the rest until his cock and balls were clean. I eased away from him and bravely looked up at him.

His eyes were barely visible through the thin slits of his eyelids. His mouth was open slightly as he tried to get enough air into his lungs to slow down his breathing.

I sat back on my calves and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. Unfortunately nothing was coming to my mind. My chest began to ache in pain as I saw his small malicious smile.

"I've missed you." My mouth fell open as I tried to accept what he had just confessed to me. He knew! Embarrassed I scrambled to my feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I managed.

"Tell you what? That I appreciated your thoughtfulness when it was painfully obvious that Stacey had not once considered my body's needs? Or should I have told you that I wanted to have you do that every single day? What should I have told you Wilson? Besides even hearing it now, it makes you sound like a whore. I know you're not. You didn't provide me with a service, damn it!" He cursed in frustration and tried again. "Thank you."

I nodded stupidly at the ground and tried to make up my mind on whether or not I should leave.

"Come to bed baby." He asked and without another moment of hesitation I did as he asked. He wrapped his arms around my torso and I fell asleep again.

I woke up a few hours later to find a note on the nightstand.

"I'll deny I ever wrote this down, I swear I will!" There was an unusual gap in between his sentences before he continued. "I love you-Gregory." I smiled and like a giddy teenager I held on to the scrap sheet of paper for a long time as I studied the ceiling.

My smile broadened when I thought back to our safety word. 'Thieves' was so uncannily perfect considering how much I managed to steal from him. I stole his control, his fear, his shame, his guilt and a completely honest confession from him.

I guess the question remained, what was he going to steal from me besides another set of boxers and my apartment key?

The End.

Please review and respond. I know it sounds pathetic but I don't want to hang out in the twilight zone anymore. Deep space is a freaky place to be. Thanks.


End file.
